Small raid, Big Apple
Transformers 2005 - Tuesday, June 22, 2004, 12:52 PM ---------------------------------------------------- Outskirts of New York City New York always has, and always will be one of the busiest cities in the world. The Big Apple, the city that never sleeps...Now it is nearly the state that never sleeps. New York is following in the Tokyo tradition of spreading its tentacles into everything within reach, growing and expanding. The level of technology here is rivaled only in Tokyo, the original sprawl. But here there is something different, perhaps it's the attitude. Contents: Bonecrusher Payloader Aerospace Fighter Galvatron Stock Car Ranger Elita One OCC - Shinobi Chopper(#8569 ae) Nathan Briar(#8407 Laenp) Shelby GT 500 The Shoe Inn Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky Over New York City. East leads to Northwest Atlantic. Central Park leads to Central Park. Out leads to New York. Aerospace Fighter is flying high in the air above the city. It's not close to the Autobot location, it's more above the spaceport. Why is it here? Who knows? Perhaps the pilot is coming to but a bottle of rare wine? Or perhaps he just came to party into one of the bar? Ranger watches the children's reaction to Smokecreen's actions in fascination, he rarely spends much time with humans so he is not aware of the way they react to stimulus. Strangely Transformer-like. He begins to think that perhaps Skids has some sort of point. "Oh well, at least no-one was harmed." "I'll take that as a "No"" Smokescreen mulls, popping up into his robot mode, arms already crossed indignantly over his chest. "I'll have you know, Elita, that I'm not drunk, insane, or anything of the sort. I've got full control of my abilities- I assure you, nobody was ever in danger." he chuckles, then finally seems to notice the children. "Oh, hi kids!" Payloader , as usual, becomes quiet on the trip over. Going into battle is something the Constructicon has never been all that comfortable with. There's not the safety of building and creating, but rather the pain of destroying and annihilating. Oh, sure, he has the same Decepticon energon in him as all the others, and he certainly doesn't mind beating up on an Autobot just for kicks every once and a while, but the primary reason that he goes on these, and leads them, is strictly for the materials and art supplies. If he could avoid it, he would. Dying is not high on Scrapper's list of things to do. The odd balance between cowardice, desire to build rather than destroy, and his Decepticon-bred need to be evil and kick ass, is currently leaning towards the last on that list. Purple flight wing extended, the payloader glides through the air awkwardly. Every sensor post in the area should be beeping, loudly protesting Scrapper's violation of their airspace. Stealthy in this mode, he is not. Scrapper glances to one side, at Bonecrusher, a good mech to have along if only to feed off his eagerness. On the other side, Galvatron, an excellent mech to have along for only about a billion reasons. But it does mean Scrapper has to put in an extra good showing here, and that just makes Scrapper a touch more nervous. Galvatron is simply flying alon, cannon charging. He's here for one simple reason. Death. Pain. Destruction. Even while sane, he still longs for it. He wants it. And he shall have it. Bonecrusher flys into the skys above the outskirts of New York closely behind his Brother, humming one of his favored battle songs that normally he'd be pumping out on his trumpet, if he weren't so damn excited right now. His bright optics casually scan the ground passing below him, looking for this so-called 'warehouse'. "So, what's the plan again Scrapper? Something about stealing some Exo-suits?" He asks, having already forgotten all but the part about 'turning it to dust'. Silently, Bonecrusher wishes he had another whopping great bomb to play with, even if it meant picking large chunks of metal out of his torso and dealing with an angry Galvatron. Idly waving an hand in the air, Elita One heaves a sigh and says, "Sometimes, I wonder... Sometimes, I wonder..." The femme commander answers to Smokescreen, before her gaze ventures over toward the kid and points toward Smokescreen, "Let's say those kind of cars usually don't stop at the good moment, and that is why it is dangerous for anyone to actually cross the street without looking..." The femme commander says, nodding her head slowly as she begins to make her way further away, showing toward a sign at an intersection, "Well then, let us begin with the principles of the circulation... Smokescreen? Ranger? Care to explain our guests here the basics of security?" With a changing of parts and that telltale sound, an otherwise Mundane Stock car converts to the Autobot Smokescreen. Aerospace Fighter is still is still about the city. It's about to head towards Mexico when the pilot detect something on his radar. It's too far to identify, but according to the navigation computer it should not be there... The pilot changes his trajectory to investigate. Aramasu Hikage walks out of the shoe inn after having a single beer and trying to understand the Terran passion for Euro 2023. .oO(Can't believe people riot over a ball in a net.)Oo. As the Militant steps outside he spots something tall and metallic about two blocks down. Autobots...obviously but in another word. Machines...handling circulation it seems. Well at least they are doing what they were designed to do.)Oo. Hikage double checks his bike before heading out. Ranger has, while Elita has been instructing the children, been staring vaguely off into mid-air, folloeing a train of thought or two of his own. Upon being addressed he starts out of his contemplative state and glances around quickly. "Huh, what? Oh, Uh, road safety? Can't say I know much about that, I fly, afterall..." He trails off, a slightly embarrassed grin on his face. Smokescreen blinks at Elita. "Circulation?" Well, to Smokescreen, there's only one thing that she MUST be talking about. "Well, kids-" Smokey even goes so far as to crouch down to loom over the childrens NOT so much. "You'll want to start with a good source of Capital- Energon, Gold, Real Estate...whatever. Just whatever it is that you can use to get cash, quick- of course, you'll be wanting to keep this in a secure location- Banks, of course, are good." Galvatron lands in the middle of the street, cracking the pavement. He looks around, smirking, "Get to work. They'll be here soon. Then the real fun begins." Payloader flips around and reverts to robot mode for the final leg of the journey. Scrapper looks over at Bonecrusher and glares at him, "For the forty-ninth time, we are stealing Exo-Suit grade energon for the "Death Star 2"!!" Scrapper screams. A flock of nearby geese squawk and flap away from this sudden verbal barrage. Scrapper twitches. "That's it... next time... next time I am turning off my audio-sensors before we go on these trips. Only way to keep sane..." In truth, it does relax Scrapper as it takes his mind off of the battle to come. Thankfully, his two companions will no doubt be willing to worry about the Autobots while he has the easy task of stealing what they need. And, several miles from a certain popular inn, Scrapper spots the warehouse. Landing next to Galvatron, Scrapper nods, "Bonecrusher, stay out here with Lord Galvatron. I'll get the stuff." Scrapper kicks at the waist high wall surrounding the warehouse, crumbling a section of it. Another victory for Scrapper! The rear section of the payloader unfolds and stands up, revealing two legs. The sides and the wheels slide out to form arms and hands. The shovel itself folds onto the robot's back as Scrapper's head is revealed. Galvatron mumbles out of turn, on purpose, "Way to announce the goal. Ass." Bonecrusher lands with his Brother, but is dissapointed to hear him issue the order to wait. Still, he didn't say anything about not destroying anything nearby. His two hand come together and his fingers interlock as he smashes the closest building through the roof. What was it? Bonecrusher couldn't care less, it is not a pile of rubble, and that's enough for him. "Now, what's next?" He says, thinking aloud. If you can call it thinking. Within the Aerospace Fighter , Right now it doesn't matter what the pilot of the Raptor was doing in NYC, what really matters is that it is there and that it can detect the incoming Decepticons. The pilot opens a communication channel on a Militant frequency : "This is commander James Trent to all unit in NYC area. The Decepticons are attacking the city. Report to the following coordinates and engage them." Then the raptor dives towards the Decepticons firing all its weapons. Heaving a loud sigh, folding her arms against her chest, Elita One grunts and says, "No, Smokescreen... Traffic, road safety..." The femme commander repeats. She shakes her head slowly and rubs her temple for a moment, waving an hand in the air, "Will I have to do all of the explaining?" She glances over toward the intersection and says, "Well basically, as I have said, it does not take too much of an impact to be lethal depending on the circumstances. In this particular city, it is extremely important to be careful, since the traffic are important and let's say that there is enough agressive drivers sometimes." Aramasu Hikage hears Trent's call on the helmet radio just as he was about to leave and do something productive. A few seconds of pondering wether to take his $100k bike to ride to the scene of a major conflict with things that could step on it and actually damage it or do a little job for a few minutes....oO(All things considered. I'll job. Those machines are not hurting my new baby.)Oo. A few buttons pressed on the wristband activates the Militant's armor so as to give him SOME measure of safety. Now to approach the scene real sneaky like. The air shimmers around Aramasu's body as the Hikage Clan armor materializes around him. Smokescreen stands up, no doubt to argue some point with Elita- only to pause, even going so far as to tap at the side of his helm as radio transmissions come in. "Class's over, Elita." he mutters, transforming back down into car mode. "Decepticons, bashing up the Spaceport. Same old, same old!" And, with that said, Smokescreen's off- perhaps even more recklessly than he entered. Ranger's attention is drawn towards the fighter as it makes it's attack run on an unidentified target. Hearing that Elita is still conducting her lesson and apparently hasn't noticed the fighter he moves closer and gestures towards it. "I think maybe we should investigate..." He trails off as Smokescreen also comments on it, althogh he also has an explanation for it's behaviour. Galvatron continues standing outside, arms crossed. He's rather irritated that no one has shown up to ruin his fun yet, when he is bored. Bored bored bored. "Come on Scrapper. If no one is going to satiate my hunger, might as well make this quick." Scrapper nods to Galvatron and finishes valiantly kicking down the outer wall. The lime green one charges in, meeting up with the heavily reinforced bunker grade plating of the warehouse. Scrapper hmms, and then snaps his fingers. "Bonecrusher!" he shouts. "Hole!" he points at the wall. "There!" Scrapper claps his hands, "Go now!" Bonecrusher move to the next building in the row, this one a little taller and better constructed, but won't be in all of five seconds. Drawing his foot all the way back for maximum power, he lets it swing, crashing it right through a supporting wall. The building crumbles infront of him after one blow, much to his satisfaction. "AhahhaHAHAHA!" He bellows, "What a great day for destruction." He whips his head round sharply as his name is called out. "With pleasure!" He roars, and heads full pelt at the at the reinforced wall, transforming en route into the bulldozer mode that will make short work of it. Bonecrusher's legs fold under him and his arms come together as he shifts into Bulldozer mode. Power Armor is running towards the location of the disturbance. Yeah he is a trained athlete and military operative but let's not go crazy it will take him a few minutes to get there. Meanwhile he keys his radio to the bastard in the sky. "This is 'K'. Messages received. What are the RoEs on this one and what is our exact objective ? Over." (Not there yet but soon) Heaving a soft sigh, Elita One looks over to Ranger and Smokescreen and says, "Move in the vecinity and see what their forces are. Smokescreen, you're in charge until I come back, I need to make sure those kids are... Well, don't get lost and are well protected." Elita One explains as she looks down at the kids, "Alright... There's a slight emergency, it appears that the 'villains' have come here to do some trouble and we need to go save the day... But, we don't want you to get harmed, so... We'll have to get you somewhere in the meanwhile..." Aerospace Fighter is diving towards the Decepticons. They ignored his previous salvo, perhaps he was too far? But the pilot will make sure they can't ignore the next one. James takes a few second the aim at his next target, the lucky bastard is Scrapper. Trent waits...waits...waits and then fires a burst of bullet towards his target. Aerospace Fighter misses Scrapper with its ballistic attack. Ranger nods and turns to follow Smokescreen, unable to use his altmode in such an enclosed environment without serious property damage, not to mention potential harm to humans, he is forced to resort to running to attempt to keep up with the race car. "Roger that, Elita." Smokescreen transmits, already covering a great deal of ground with his nifty speed. He skids around a handy-dandy corner, tires squealing, and comes upon sight of the Decepticon raiding party- "We got...two Constructicons sighted...and Galvatron." He pops up into his robot mode, gun in hand now. "Damnit." Smokescreen keeps his distance for the time being- allowing Ranger to catch up. There's no way that he can take on Galvatron on his own...what to do? Scrapper marvels at the impressive hole Bonecrusher just made, and even claps his for his brother. "Bravo! Bravo!" Suddenly the ground around him starts shooting up dirt as bullets fly inches from his lime green form. That's what he gets for not bothering to pay attention! "Bonecrusher, get out here and destroy that thing!" he shouts, pointing at the Raptor, conviently forgetting that he was the one who ordered him to go create the hole. The Constructicon draws out his pistol, but thinks better of shooting at the jet. Instead, he dives into the rubble-strewn hole that Bonecrusher made for him. Scrapper catches a hint of pink as he does so, but it doesn't fully register in his mind. Bulldozer rams into the thick plating of the warehouse at full speed, which might not be great, but with 800,000lbs of pressure on your side, you don't need much of an impact to force your way through most things. The wall strains and cracks, finally giving way to the Constructicon. "AhahhHAHA! We're in Scrapper!" He shouts to his Brother. Tranformin back to robot mode, he would liked to have enjoyed the praise for his work for a while, but that chance for a fight come a close second. Running out from the with buildingwith his pistol in hand as Scrapper enters, he searches the sky to find their attacker. It takes less than a second for him to lock on to the fighter, and even less for him to pull the trigger and fire at the unidentified target... Unfolding into an upright position, the bulldozer shifts into Bonecrusher's robot form Bonecrusher strikes Aerospace Fighter with LaZoR GuN. Within the Aerospace Fighter , James Trent tries to avoid the attack by gliding to his left, but there is to many building around him and he doesn't have enough room to maneuver. The attack leaves a hole into the fuselage. The militant commander now turns his attention towards this new threat. He goes up to get some altitute before diving towards Bonecrusher firing a rocket towards the Constructicon. Aerospace Fighter misses Bonecrusher with its rocket attack. Smokescreen mulls over the situation, finally catching sight of the particular Militant jet wasting ammunition in the general direction of the Constructicons. Hrrm. "Ranger!" he calls out, finally rushing into the situation. "Let's give that Jet Pilot a hand!" And he doesn't mean applause, either. Smokescreen whips his Lightning rifle up and sets loose with a bolt of crackling blue electricity, the *KRa-KOW!* of its thunder rolling over the battlefield. The ninja is about two blocks down he can see Decepticons from where he is. The Militant is arriving from the side...one lone figure in a crowd yet the only one runnings towards the disturbance instead of away. As he is getting within 'dangerous range' of the action. The shadow slows down moving from cover to cover hoping to get within 'melee range' or at least very close to it. Smokescreen strikes Bonecrusher with Electro Disruptor Rifle. Ranger groans with a sense of depressed foreboding, this isn't likely to end well. "I don't suppose there's any chance of talking this over? Getting them to leave peacefully?" He asks in an aside to Smokescreen, hopeful but not optimistic. Smokescreen's order cuts over his own questions and he mutters resentfully "Thought not..." Warily he draws his laser pistol and follows Smokescreen's lead. Ranger misses Bonecrusher with his laser attack. The femme commander is in the background for now, moving the kids about and making sure they were safe and they wouldn't get lsot in the big city, hopefully finding a bunch of cops who would be nice enough to actually keep an eye on them while Elita One would go save the day! Or something like that... Bonecrusher leaps a few feet to one side as the rocket slams into the earth, exploding harmlessly next to him, though showering him with dirt and small rocks. The Constructicon can't help but laugh, "HahaHA! You call that an attack, puny Terran toy? Bonecrusher's gonna smash you for trying...." The thought is cut short as he reels back in pain, spasming slightly at the elector disruptor hits it's mark. His attention drawn, he takes a step towards the direction of the attck, but before he can even see his oppenent, another one crawls out of the woodwork. A single laser beem flies past his head, again drawning his focus else where. His optics fall on Ranger, and a deep growl comes from the furious Decepticon..."AUTOBOTS!" He then see's Smokescreen, who obviously shot at him previously. With giant strides for a smallish mech, he charges them both, using his pistol to distract them as he closes in. Bonecrusher strikes Ranger with Constructicon Laser Pistol. Scrapper peers out of the hole Bonecrusher made, thanking Primus that it's him out there getting shot up and not Scrapper. Still, brotherly loyalty means that he does have to help his fellow greenie. The marginal Constructicon leader sets several armoured fuel-canisters to be refueled by the Exo-Suit loading bays. A shame there aren't any suits themselves here, as they'd be worth stealing. Just supplies and equipment for them. Cautious as ever, Scrapper peers out of the hole just long enough to draw a lead on one of the enemy. Da ninja is far too stealthy for Scrapper to spot, Ranger looks more nervous than dangerous, the Raptor is too high to shoot at from inside, and Smokescreen... well who doesn't hate Smokescreen? "I'll cover you!" he shouts at Bonecrusher, firing a blast Smokescreen's way. Scrapper strikes Smokescreen with Mixing it up with a Masterful shot. Within the Aerospace Fighter , James Trent curses as his rocket miss the mark. He mutters, "Damn it, something is wrong with my targeting system...time to take it close and personal." The militant pushes a few buttons, programming the autopilot to land the Raptor at the spaceport. James then summons his armor, opens the cockpit and jumps out of the jet. Since the Autobots are taking care of the first constructicons, James dives into the building, hunting Scrapper. He flies right towards the Construction commander, and throws a punch at him. Armored James Trent disembarks from the Aerospace Fighter . Armored James Trent has arrived. Armored James Trent misses Scrapper with its This is a /machine/ attack attack. "Look out, Ranger!" Smokescreen warns his companion- far too late, it'd seem, as the laser strikes its mark. It's advice that he'd be advised to take himself, given that laser that Scrapper just tagged Smokescreen with. The tactician's shoulder jerks back at the bolt, yet he keeps his ground. Blue optics trace the laser's trajectory back to its source; the constructicommander! "Oh no you don't!" Smokescreen warns, shoulder cannons firing off a pair of rockets towards the Green & Purple schmuck! Smokescreen strikes Scrapper with his Here's why everyone hates Smokescreen! attack. Ranger grimaces as Bonecrusher's shot lances into his shoulder, causing him to srop his laser pistol. He clutches at his wound, before the reality of the fight re-intrudes into his distraction. He glances about wildly as Bonecrusher continues his charge towards him, looking for a weapon. Overlooking his laser he resorts to more makeshift methods, ripping a fire hydrant from its customary spot and hurling it at the stampeding Constructicon. Power Armor spots Scrapper from his new hiding place behind a small Volks Beetle...Always a Beetle when you need it. Hikage pulls a small disk from his back about frisbee sizes and flings it at Scrapper. About halfway there 4 tentacles spring from the disk trying to wrap around it's target and deliver a few shot of it's surprise payload. Not a word, no witty insult just perfect backstab. You strike Scrapper with Taser Shuriken. Ranger misses Bonecrusher with his Fire hydrant to the face. attack. You notice your Taser Shuriken attack once more taking effect against Scrapper. Your Taser Shuriken attack against Scrapper wears off. Scrapper attempts to duck back behind cover, but the explosion of the electrical EMP rocket thingees strikes Scrapper, sending energy rippling over his lime gren body. "Ahhh.... and here's why everyone hates Smokescreen," he says in a wheezing manner. Scrapper thus has no defence against HIkage, and the disc, tentacles and all, strike Scrapper, spewing out acid onto his beautiful lime green form. "Slag it..." he mutters as his systems recharge. "You, Militant scum... I saw you! I'm going to rip off your arms!" he shouts in a stuttering manner. All the commotion means he's unable to even spare a glance to see how his brother is doing. Bonecrusher grins behind his armoured face as he charges forward, first hitting ranger while on the move, then managing to react quickly enough to catch the flying hydrant as it careens straight at him. If Bonecrusher had a firm grip on irony, he would be eating this moment up, but eben in his primative mind, it's still damn funny. There is nothing between the two mechs by the time the Constructicon swings, aiming to knock the Autobot's head off. Bonecrusher strikes Ranger with hydrant back at you!. Scrapper is, however, thankfully able to recover in time to deal with a flying human - always dodging humans. "They're everywhere," Scrapper remarks, meaning Militants in general. Scrapper throws up an arm and blocks the punch neatly while drawing out a nasty looking energo-sword with his other hand. "You'll have Springer to thank for this," he hisses, brandishing his weapon threateningly. But thanks to Smokey, he can't attack just yet. Since Smokescreen and Aramasu are already fighting Scrapper, Trent decides to turn his attention towards Bonecrusher (and away from the magic scrapper!), since obviously a machine can't win if he doesn't help it! "Hikage, you take down this one, I'm going to take care of the other." The Nova commander raises his arm and fires a burst of energy towards Bonecrusher's back. Armored James Trent strikes Bonecrusher with Protocannon . Smokescreen grins a triumphant grin as his rockets do their thing- conveniently allowing some sort of crazy cyber-ninja Militant to pounce into the scene. Smokescreen glances back, to see how Ranger's doing...and winces. "Hang in there, buddy!" Smokescreen hopes to encourage Ranger, as best he can. For added encouragement, of course, Smokescreen whips his left hand up, fingertips opening up to reveal machine guns...which then open up as well, giving Bonecrusher a bit of bullet-type hurting. Power Armor grins at Scrapper's arm-ripping comment and charges the Decepticon. "Let's see what you are made of machine. Your overconfidence will be your downfall." The ninja charges leaps onto a car trunk, runs across a SUV's rooftop to gain some height and leaps at Scrapper with a flying kick to the kisser. Jackie Chan ain't go nothing on the Militant. Smokescreen strikes Bonecrusher with Fifty Caliber Fingertips!. You strike Scrapper with Kick to the FACE!. Ranger's head snaps back as the returned hydrant strikes him squarely on the jaw, reeling from the impact he staggers backwards, narrowly avoiding falling to the floor. Reaching out, he steadies himself with a nearby lamppost, then turns his attention once more to the Constructicon who is doing a very good job of kicking his aft. Wrenching the lamppost from the ground he jumps forwards and swings it at the brute. Ranger misses Bonecrusher with his innovative lamppost attack attack. "What I'm made of?" Scrapper echoes. "I'm made of robot parts!" Scrapper tsks, "Stupid human." His tsking stops as the ninja gives a flying kick of death square on Scrapper's faceplate, sending him reeling back away from James before he can hack at him with his sword. Thankfully, this at least knocks the last remaining bit of Smokescreen's annoyance out of him. Now, with only one fleshling on him, Scrapper aims to get some payback on Aramasu. "You, on the other hand... lets see what YOU'RE made of, fleshling?!" Remembering Hun-Grrr's lessons on using a sword, Scrapper lunges forward, seeking to hack off the ninja's arm as promised. If not, he'll settle with getting some armour for his art collection. "Bonecrusher... how're you holding up out there? Don't let the pint-sized ones get to you!" Scrapper strikes you with Looking to Scavenge some Autoparts for 13 points of damage. Bonecrusher is caught up in the moment, battle and gun fire all round him. This is what he lives for. One on one with an Autobot and easily taking the upper hand. "How do /you/ like it?" He exclaims with delight, only for his mood to sour dramatically as he is struck painfully in the back, then annoyingly (and nearly as painfully) in the side. The mechfluid inside him is boiling, and it is only base instincts that save him from being battered with a streetlight, ducking just in time. His head turns ever-so-slowly to greet Ranger with a cold stare. "Do not worry about me Brother. I shall destory all in my path!" He shouts over in an oddly calm voice. Then, as quickly as he can manage, he throws his entire weight at the lamp-wielding Autobot. Bonecrusher misses Ranger with its Shoulderbarge! attack. No one cared to attack James Trent, that's why he's not hurt...well his body isn't because his ego sure is! "Stupid machine... it cannot even recognize the biggest threat." The Militant grabs his energy sword with both hands and jumps towards the Constructicons, trying to cut him in half. Armored James Trent strikes Bonecrusher with Energy Long Sword . Power Armor tries to leap away from scrapper but alas realizes he won't make it in time. So the ALT-Human raises his arms and twists in mid-air. Scrapper's blow hits him in the left shoulder area. Problem here is mass and velocity...The ninja suffers some heavy knockback and lands on one knee in a shower of sparks as his armor slows to a stop. "Not bad for Tonka remake with the ugliest paintjob I have EVER seen. Two can play that game." Hikage assumes his fighting stance and draws his sword ready to carve Scrapper up...right after he throws what he has in his left hand. "Hey Machine! Go fetch!" Scrapper evades your Explosive Shuriken attack. Ranger, forewarned by the slow-head-turny-thing, is prepared for an attack and so is able to quickly duck out of the way as Bonecrusher hurls himself at the poor, peaceful-type 'bot. Moving quickly to one side he dips low and tries to jam the lamppost between greenie's legs. Smokescreen hrrms as Bonecrusher comes under a cavalcade of attacks- which seem to do little good. "Ranger! Don't clinch with him! He's too strong!" The tactician...tacticizes. "Keep your distance!" This said, Smokescreen leaves Ranger on his own. This done, he switches his attention towards Scrapper once more- just as the Constructicon is getting back to his feet, Smokey grins and flicks a switch on his rifle, aiming to put Scrapper back down again. The rifle hums for a few moments, then fires off a barrage of magnetically-acellerated pellets at Mr. Scrapper. Smokescreen strikes Scrapper with Acid Pellets!. Ranger misses Bonecrusher with his radical new lamppost trip attack. Here she comes, to save the day! Well, not actually but, as promised, Elita One arrived, fashionately late... Out of nowhere, seemingly, or rather, since everyone was busy in their own fight, they probably didn't even notice her coming in. Seeing how Ranger had been some trouble, the femme commander decided to get in the fight and help him, taking the opportunity of the fact no one's aware of her presence to take one well aimed shot at Bonecrusher. She fires once, though hopefully, she bares the dexterity of a markman to hit the lime green Decepticon fair and square, "Didn't you Decepticons know that stealing was bad?" The femme commander idly say, even though she had done her share of stealing to the Decepticon... Kinda like Robin Hood, except, well, even more feminine, if that was possible. Elita One strikes Bonecrusher with Left Laser Pistol. Scrapper is quite happy to see that his swordsmanship work has paid off and resulted in smackin' up the ninja. But of course, the ninja can still trash talk, so it's not all good. Scrapper snorts to himself and shouts back, "Nice insult, fleshling. It'd work if I had any idea what you're talking about." Aside from the ugliest paintjob ever part. Scrapper doth not like people insulting the green, nosireebob. But Scrapper has other things to worry about instead, and breaks into a run towards the canisters of Exo-Suit fuel, only to get shot in the back. "Ahhhh... second... reason... I... hate... Smokescreen..." he hisses. Abandoning his run for now, Scrapper turns about. Smokey's too far to hack up with his sword, alas. The Constructicon hesitates, indecisive about what to do here. Finally he settles on "Nobody... but nobody insults the colour scheme, Militant-scum!" And so, Scrapper takes a running charge at the Militant ninja, trying to smash into him with his energo-sword. It's an impressive move that Hun-Grrr taught him. Whereas before Scrapper was pathetic with a weapon, he's definitely learning. "Keep up with the destruction, Bonecrusher!" he shouts back at his fellow greenie, unable to see how he's actually doing. Scrapper strikes you with Bonecrushing Smash for 8 points of damage. Bonecrusher rushes past Ranger as he misses with the shoulder barge. Expecting the counter attack to come from the Autobot rather than the sneaky Militant (twice in the back, and they call us evil??). This many attacks on so many side cause Bonecrusher to make a rare decision (well, for him anyway) and take evasive action, lifting off the ground, thus avoiding the trip attack. Seconds after one attack is dodged, another hits him in the chest. While none of the attacks so far have caused major damage, it is starting to add up, tiring him phisically and mentally. Not the greatest thinker at the best of times, he is stuggling to decide who to attack. It seems that the gratest threat comes from the Human at this point, so from his vantage point in mid-air, he turns and aims a kick at that little pest. Bonecrusher strikes Armored James Trent with death from above!. Power Armor fails to avoid another sword attack from Scrapper. This time a small canister is ejected from the armor 1 second after that last blow. Automated safety measure ejected the flamethrower fuel tank to avoid an embarassing end caused by a leaky line. Definately fighting on beer night is NOT a good idea. "You like to play with swords ? We'll play machine." Hikage draws his sword and leaps at Scrapper hoping to slice somewhere around the knee area. You strike Scrapper with Ninja-To Strike!. Armored James Trent wasn't expecting Bonecrusher to takeoff and he's caught off-guard by the kick, which knock him on his back. "Not bad for an oversized refrigerator... but you will need to do much better than that to take me down." James raises his arm, aiming hit at the Constructicons, "Eat this!" then he fires another burst of energy. Armored James Trent strikes Bonecrusher with Protocannon . Smokescreen only shoots people in the back for JUSTICE! Really. Smokescreen promptly crosses the battlefield, not one to let Scrapper go unhounded. He bounds over the big ol' hole in the wall, and catches sight of Aramasu beating on Scrapper. Forgoing a ranged attack so not to hit the super ninja, Smokescreen flexes his right hand, from which a sizable blade snaps out- with prerequisite *SNIKT!* Smokey then moves in to slash at Scrapper- a mistake, likely, but it should hurt him, none the less! Smokescreen strikes Scrapper with All for one, and one for all!. Ranger mentally curses himself as Bonecrusher manages to jump his trip. "Too slow." He mutters to himself as he backs away to get some distance between him and the green bruiser. He sighs audibly as Bonecrusher picks a new target to whomp on. Now possessing a little time in which to do something other than react, he is able to search around and locate his laser pistol. Despite the fact that it hasn't done anyone much good so far, he takes aim and fires at Bonecrusher. Ranger strikes Bonecrusher with feeble laser beam. With Bonecrusher getting a little bit more handled, Elita One, from her spot, decides to take another target... After all, sneaky little sniper girl at work from here. With a smile, Elita One moves from her position, stealthly, from afar, noticing the other fight that had been going on. She smiles, taking her other laser pistol, a soft hum coming out from her throat as she narrows her optics, trying to lock up on her target, careful to make sure her laser beam will actually strike right on the target. She takes some extra time and then, right at the good moment, the femme commander opens up fire over at Scrapper, the other lime green machine, trying to disarm him from his sword, while she was at it. Elita One strikes Scrapper with Right Laser Pistol. Scrapper parries awkwardly at Hikage's low blow, but Hun-Grrr didn't exactly get to that part of the lesson unfortunately, and Scrapper stumbles, having only partially blocked the blow. Knee wounded, and thus not-so-mobile, Scrapper starts to get worried again. Thanking Primus that he has Bonecrusher's attitude around to keep him from abandoning the mission on the spot. Scrapper, weakly, throws a punch Hikage's way, trying to ward him off. Damn pint-sized bullies! Hit or miss, Scrapper thinks getting out of here would be a good idea. Hobbling to the canisters, he tucks them both under his arm and puts away his sword, protecting them with his body. Alas, this comes at the sacrifice of his own well being. And indeed, right off the bat, BLAM! Ha ha, joke's on you, Elita. He already put down his sword! All you did was send Scrapper smashing against the wall with smoke rising from his chest and a very pained look on his face. Sucks to you! Scrapper immediately radios Bonecrusher over the Decepticon broadband. You evade Scrapper's Left Hook attack. Trent's attack rattles Bonecrusher considerably, and the second consecutive attack from Ranger send him falling to the ground. Things are not looking up for the Constucticons, divided, and soon to be conquered unless things are turned around. Chances of that happening? Err, a bit fat zero. "Time to haul aft, Brother?" He shouts across, and unless one of the fleabags infront of him can overpower him that's what he intends to do. Not one to leave with out saying good bye, however, Bonecrusher take the time to give Ranger, another who he will later add to 'the LIST', a swift headbutt. Bonecrusher strikes Ranger with stick the nut in 'em!. Armored James Trent smiles as his energy burst strike the Constructicon. "I bet he did not like that" he mutters. He jumps back on his feet, ready to avoid any incoming attack... but none comes. The british "lord" runs towards Bonecrusher, jumps in the air and lauches his foot towards BC's head. Armored James Trent strikes Bonecrusher with Kick. Power Armor drops on one knee in a half-split narrowly avoiding Scrapper's punch. "Nice try machine but we Militants are made of sterner stuff than those EDC thin cans you are used to face." Hikage leaps up at Scrapper into a Hurricane Kick! (Ok so he played Street Fighter II a couple of times). Smokescreen can't help but grin at Scrapper's suffering. Cruel, cruel Smokescreen. But it's okay, since Scrapper's y'know...evil. "Now, what are you trying to get THIS time, hrrm?" Assuming Scrapper to be fairly well out of it, Smokey reaches out to remove the canisters from the Constructicommander's grasp- or at least try to with his wussy strength. "You know, you really should stop stealing things. Maybe if you Decepticons formed an actual industrial base, we wouldn't have a problem with this...now leggo!" Smokescreen succeeds in grasping Scrapper, throwing him off-balance. Ranger is surprised at the success of his attack, so unexpected after his performance thus far, that he reacts too slowly to evade Bonecrusher's response to it. Stumbling backwards from the blow, his hands raised in a late attempt to defend himself, he once again drops his pistol...maybe he should get that arm-mounted or something. Unable to think of anything clever, he simply throws himself forwards, arm raised to punch the greenie, figuring maybe he can scratch his paint or something. Ranger strikes Bonecrusher with unimaginative punch. You strike Scrapper with Flying Jump Kick. Scrapper hates Smokescreen, in case it isn't known. The Constructicon haphazardly blocks Hikage's attack with his chest... yes, on purpose. Cough. But thankfully, Scrapper's tough Constructi-armour holds up and he now only has to steal with a thief stealing his energon. Scrapper's way stronger than Smokescreen, but somehow the little bugger gets ahold of it. "Leggo, Smokescreen... or else you'll be first in line the NEXT time my brothers and I decide to pay you fools a visit!" Scrapper tries to grab the canister back, even though he already has one left. Success or otherwise, now's the time for retreating, and Scrapper transforms into payloader mode with attached flight wing. The canister (or canisters, I hope) safely in his shovel, Scrapper blasts through the hole and tries to make his escape. Pray for him! Scrapper misses Smokescreen with his grasp attack. Scrapper falls forward, folding his legs up onto his back. His arms slide into his torso to let the wheels grip the ground. From his back, his shovel folds up into the payloader's front. Scrapper begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Armored James Trent, Aerospace Fighter , Galvatron. You briefly assess your condition... Current Endurance: 58 Damage Level: 77% Energon Level: 46 Bonecrusher is battered and worn, covered in scorch marks, slashes and dents. He has been defeated, through no fault of his own, thus, he reasons, it is ok to flee on this occasion. Shrugging off the attacks of the Millitant and the Autobot (though by no means able to ignore the pain they caused, adding to a huge list of injuries), he take off once again, this time plotting a course directly to his Brother, whom he has not seen since the start of the fight. "Scrapper, get you aft up and out of there. This is where we get off!" Seeing the other Constucticon make his escape, Bonecrusher quickly follows. "Devastator will take care of you next time, FOOLS!! AhahhaHAHHA*cough*" He splutters as he makes hie retreat. Bonecrusher begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Armored James Trent, Power Armor , Payloader , Aerospace Fighter , Galvatron, Smokescreen, Ranger. Armored James Trent arrogantly grins as the Decepticons run away, "Go by machines! And tell your toaster in chief we will not tolerate your attacks! If you ever come back I will not be so gentle!" He radios Aramasu, "Our job here is done, let's go back to Mexico." Then, without a word for the Autobots, he jumps into the Raptor and takeoff. Ranger sighs as the Constructicons beat a hasty retreat, somehow they've managed to drive them off. Retrieving his laser he watches the Decepticons rise into the sky. He refrains from shooting at their retreating forms, 'cause he's one of the good guys, dammit! He moves instead over to Smokescreen, to see what, if anything, the 'cons managed to get away with. Smokescreen neatly removes one canister from Scrapper with all the ease of an accomplished pickpocket. He even manages to keep the item from Scrapper's reach, holding it out with arm extended, JUST out of Scrapper's reach. "Now, I'll just take that other- hey!" Smokey scowls as Scrapper escapes- yet his hands are too full of the canister for Smokescreen to bring any proper weapons to bear. Ah well, at least the Decepticons are running. Running like little beeyotches who're terribly outnumbered and outclassed. Smokescreen neatly returns the cannister to its proper place, then catches sight of the Ninja Human. "Hey, thanks for the assist there." he says with a grin. Payloader gets the heck out of there. Thankfully, Galvatron's rule lately has been 'get the energon' so at least in that respect it is a success, even if it's only one canister. Now, for those of you sMaRt people who research Decepticon attacks, the only other time they've gone for Exo-Suit fuel is right before Scrapper unleased the "Death Star". Coincidence? Perhaps, perhaps. Power Armor checks out the damage taken during that little skirmish. "All in all, not bad. Superficial damage will be easily repaired." A quick look at his trademark sword to make sure he did not chip it on that green meanie's leg. The ninja looks up at Smokescreen "Yes. You were lucky we were there." ooohhhh arrogance might be genetic among militants or maybe they just hate machines. The ninja begins to walk away...returning his armor to subspace and disappears down an alley. The Hikage Clan armor shimmers for an instant and vanishes into subpace revealing the Sparrow commander Aramasu Hikage. Reports Message: 9/17 Posted Author Interview with Trent(1) Wed Jun 23 Ivy Tanner ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The red and gold Global News Channel flashes across the screen, before fading to reveal a scene in New York City. Ivy Tanner, new face of the fastest growing news networks on the planet, stands ready to interview James Trent of the Militants. Ivy: "Commander James Trent, you were one of the key fighters in last nights exchange with the Decepticons. Do you have any idea what the robots were trying to gain from this attack at this time, and how far did they get in achieving their goals?" Trent: "Well Miss Tanner, who can really know what those machines are thinking? They attacked an exo-suits storage facility... Obviously they wanted something..perhaps it was energon as usual since there were some recharge installations inside the warehouse... or perhaps they wanted the exo-suits to salvage some electronics components... When I arrived, one of the machine already was inside the building, but I quickly stopped it, I doubt they manage to take anything, but the EDC may be able to give you more detail, it is their warehouse after all...." Reports Message: 9/18 Posted Author Interview with Trent(2) Wed Jun 23 Ivy Tanner ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ivy: "Commander, reports from the area state the Militants and the Autobots were working extremly well and closely together during this exchange. Would you be willing to comment on you and your factions feelings towards the Autobots in this time of hightend Decepticon activity? Can our viewers expect more cooperation of such quality in the future?" Trent: "As you know, months ago, President Ollin made a alliance against the Decepticons, with the Autobot leader, Rodimus Prime. So it is not unusual for us to have to fight the Decepticons with them. As far as working well with them... we are profesional soldiers Miss Tanner and we can compensate for you allies weakness. That is probably why your reports stated we were working well with them. We will do what ever it takes to protect this planet from the Decepticons, including working with the Autobots." Ivy: "So you feel the Militants are the ones best suited to offer protection to Earth?" Trent: "I will answer yes and no to your question. No because those best suited to do it are the people of this planet and yes because we also come from Earth, even if this Earth is into another dimension. In the end all humans are brothers and sisters. If we are united, nothing can stop us and we are more than able to protect our planet from any threats." Reports Message: 9/19 Posted Author Interview with Trent(3) Wed Jun 23 Ivy Tanner ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ivy: "Finally Commander, do you have any idea when we can expect another strike such as this? And can you give the people at home any words of reassurance to put any immediate fears they may have to rest?" Trent: "No one can know miss Tanner. Those Decepticons are up to something, we are pretty sure of that and our intel division is working no that, we will find out sooner than later... When will the next strike be? No on can answer that question, but I can promise to everyone at home, in the name of my goverment, that when ever and where ever they strike next time, the Militants will be there to stop them." Ivy: "Of that, we have no doubt. Thank you for your time Commander. Well there you have it. The Decepticons have something planned and no one can say what it is, but despite the uncertainty, you will at least be able to count on the support of the Militants. This has been Ivy Tanner, and you're watching GNC. Back to the Studio." Reports Message: 9/20 Posted Author Advertisement Wed Jun 23 Scrapper ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A new ad can be seen on galactic television in between some of your favorite shows. It's not on very often since the advertiser didn't want to shell out too much cash. As well, it's not shown on any human stations for obvious reasons. A soft narrator speaks throughout. "Mailing a shard of the original Crystal City with added lime green paint to the poor excuse of a replacement: 0.5 astrolitres of energon." There's an image of a blue piece of crystal with a glob of green paint etched into it. "Constructing a *new* city far superior and far quicker than a certain other city: 500,000 astrolitres of energon." There's a few snapshots of New Crystal City in all of its beauty. "Building a giant ray gun and shooting Autobots from the moon: 250 astrolitres of energon." There's an image of Wheelie splattered across the ground in many pieces. "Transport to Crystal City so one can sneak past the inept and site-see: 1.2 astrolitres of energon." There's a few snapshots of the rebuilt Crystal City on Cybertron. "Long ranged radio usage in order to communicate with someone on another planet: 0.75 astrolitres of energon." There's an image of generic radio equipment. "Mailing a holoprojector and photo-album to a dear friend from one planet to another: 5 astrolitres of energon." There's an image of a holoprojector projecting a disgusting chair made up of Autobot parts. "Deactivating hordes of Autobots while they desperately fling themselves at you with futility: 300 astrolitres of energon." There's a series of images of Devastator creating a one-man warzone in some of his many recent adventures. "Having Omega Supreme sit on his ass and do nothing about it: Priceless." There's a rather striking image of the Guardian himself, looking quite noble and powerful as he towers over the camera's viewpoint. His Autobot insignia has been digitally removed. "There are some things energon can't buy. But thankfully there's always Omega Supreme." Reports Message: 9/22 Posted Author Tape received! Wed Jun 23 Galvatron ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *This tape was just received at Like a Fox news networks. Galvatron appears* "Ah, human filth. Greetings. I find it very humorous how this Militant General goes on and on about defending themselves. Humans can't be stopped. Funny, I've slaughtered entire legions of them by myself. My entire empire? Even more. You don't stand a chance. The militants? HA! Their leader is too weak and frightened to face me alone. Did I not issue a direct challenge to him? I believe I did. Such a race is weak and scared. You are all weak. Join. Fight. Do as you please, it will only raise the death tolls. In honesty? The Empire doesn't care about you. We care only about the Autobots deaths. But then again, you can start making us care about you. That's when accidents happen. Like accidentally destroying Des Moines. Oops. Like...accidentally reigning fire on major cities. WHOOPS! Well, I guess I'll leave the news to the humans, though I find it funny you terrans call it news...when it's really more ignorant propaganda. Galvatron out. Reports Message: 9/23 Posted Author Worldwide Ad Blitz Wed Jun 23 Faris al Aziz ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A soft, soothing woman's voice opens the advertisement, although she sounds driven and empassioned in her speech. "Across the Earth, talkers can be seen squabbling in the name of cooperation..." "While they send soldiers to battle, but decry the drive and strength war takes..." "And leave their poor to rot and outcast to rot in the gutter, labeling them misfits and only further persecuting when they use the only methods available to them, men and women of action in a world of talk..." "This terrible thing is the nation, and is better than that before it...Tribal warfare begets slave imperialism, and then out of this more of the populace recieve the ability to make decisions and enjoy the spoils - from the leading elite of a single tribe, to the entire tribe at the expensive of subjugated peoples. Always at the expense of the many inside, suffering and dying out of fear or ignorance. Then, the kingdom was created, the king giving power down to lords and them to their peasants, the decisions and spoils given to an even larger relative amount of swelling elites - but still, they squabbled, and those providing their hard work at the bottom were trod upon. Then, commercialism created cities and modern, mercantilist states, rich private citizens emerging from the skilled workers in Guild authorized and semi-accountable to the ruling nobles...This system broke down when widespread communications allowed humans to see that they shared many traits of others within a thing called a 'nation', who shared 'culture'. This philosophy was Nationalism, in which humans identified with each others within their nation and formed citizenships, ruling via larger portions of the populace - and without royalty, merit and drive allowing the best to rise up over others. But where would the best be without the lessers within their society to work with them? Are they not all equal in work, and thusly should be equal in reward? Don't you wish there was a...Better Way?" Reports Message: 9/24 Posted Author Ad Blitz (Cont.) Wed Jun 23 Faris al Aziz ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The long advertisement suffers a sudden, jolting change in pace, and the image of normal Mexican humans running across a training field, changing into the image of large soldiers clad in power-armor stomping across a battlefield, fighting unidentified Cybertronian enemies. An authoritative, masculine voice - not quite a drill instructor, but with charisma drawn from experience and confidence - breaks in during the display.> "Militancy does not reject human instinct - it embraces it alongside reason. Militancy does not reject the weak or the misfit, but does not starve them - it helps them become strong. Those who follow the Militant Ideology are a team, devoted to personal and species strength and resiliency - help each other, give to each other, accept from each other. The Militant is one to the outsider - there are only individuals within the Militant State, without care for race, religion, or ideal - as long as the basic human rules are obeyed. Differences are to be solved by commanding officers. Trust the decisions made above you, make carefully the decisions below you. Accept your fear, but do not let it impede that which is larger than yourself. Punishments are to be given fairly, as aware rewards - luxury is good if worked for, discipline is good if earned. You are an individual as long as you live by the code of the individual. The team represents allies, it is bigger than you to the extent that it can help you - and smooth cooperation helps everyone against foes. Skill and merit, equal reward for accomplishment at all levels, teamwork, and personal strength. This is Militancy." Faris al-Aziz now appears, in his Cloud Warrior armor minus his helmet, the image of other white-clad flying warriors vaulting through the skies at his back. "Hello, I am Commander Faris al-Aziz, Commanding Officer of the New Militants Programme located in our extensive, equipped Mezcala Processing Facility. We are beginning a Global Outreach initiative - Global Outreach will accept any who wish to participate in our voluntary, but challenging training and education within comfortable social and living conditions. We accept all, and consider life's experience itself to be a skill - whether you've been struggling to honestly support yourself and have a little fun during crunches while the talkers get fat, or you've adapted to the rigors of your environment and have been labeled and persecuted for your achievement. Even if you've been told you have 'problems', we see this as challenges - all beings have such challenges within their minds, but those within the Team receive support while still being allowed to earn their victory themselves. Contact the number at the bottom of this screen for directions on getting to a recruiting hub near you, or wait for a recruiting drive to come to your area - Follow a Better Way." Militant Message: 22/6 Posted Author New Militants Programme Wed Jun 23 Faris al Aziz ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "A project of ours that's been on the boiler for a while just got completed - now, over and under the waters of Lake Chapala, the Mezcala Processing Facility has opened for business. We've spent a rather large chunk of change on the advertising and recruiting drive of the Global Outreach program, but it's already turning up plenty of disenfranchised, violent, rebellious, or disturbed individuals. The Programme consists of voluntary internment at the Facility which they may - wink wink - leave at any time (we discourage them a bit). Psychological tests seperate them based on personality type and place them into different Education Programs to adapt them to the Militant Ideology - <> there is a Reform Ward which features highly classified conditioning techniques, and is for unstable individuals that need 'special attention', but not for brainwashing of otherwise healthy dissidents, who will be allowed to leave. <> Then comes a Training Program based on their proficiencies and personality tastes, and a final Indoctrination Program which will up the discipline of the regimen to forge the recruits into Militants. We expect to generate mostly normal, productive citizens to put to work at home and abroad, but significant additions to the Cloud, Fire, Serpent, and Sparrow Warriors are expected." r ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * * Category: Logs, Category: 2022